


Homewarming

by SylvaneDaScribe



Series: RajTale [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Power Bottoming, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvaneDaScribe/pseuds/SylvaneDaScribe
Summary: Small break from the usual narrative slow of Dragon Contract to check in on Deej and Hands, the blacksmith and his apprentice from Winterhold.





	Homewarming

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! THIS IS A NSFW AND HIGHLY SEXUAL WORK, AND IS NOT SUITABLE FOR KIDS BELOW THE AGE OF 18.

   The shallow winds of Winterhold battered against the small store, just behind the main inn in the city. It's inhabitants didn't stir awake, not quite yet. Not from hollow winds and stifling cold. They laid together, in each other's embrace, as warm and cozy as a fire and a warm cup of xocolatl. They inhaled and exhaled deeply, drinking in each other's company unconsciously. Master and apprentice. 

   Dee-Ja awoke first, his nude body pressed against the man who took him from his dull school and into the mighty profession of smithing. He could feel his breathing against his back, the throbbing of his heart, the warmth that came between his legs rubbing softly against Deej’s rump in his sleep. And he savoured the feeling, the closeness, the soft feeling of nude cuddles in a bed he knew with a man he loved. With THE man he loved.

   Deej left the bed after drinking up the pleasure of his master's body only a moment longer. There were dishes in the kitchen that needed washing, and a meal would be prepared before the Winterhold weaponsmith would wake up. Hands-In-Flames was a patient man, but any good apprentice would have breakfast in bed ready. 

   The boy filled a basin with water and, instead of setting it on the dying embers of the night before, he just stuck his finger in. It was a simple trick Hands had taught him, a small bit of magic to heat the water from room to boiling temperature in no time at all. He laid it on the counter and started cleaning the clay and wood dishes with a fine brush and a lathered soap. The chores took over after a while, and before he knew it, Deej was pouring the water out and preparing the fire to be cooked on. 

   Eggs were cracked, mixed with garlic, and basil, and red pepper. A filet of local salmon was laid on the pan, spiced with salt, lemon pepper and flour. Bread was produced from a compartment, inspected for it's quality, then sliced and laid next to the fire to warm. The heat was low, so Deej had some time to kill before he really had to start watching it. 

   He put on his apron and began his chores. He would run a quality control check on the nails he had made the day before, clean them, then ready them for sale at the local lumber store. It was a small favour they paid to their friends over there, since their smith was currently in bed with a cold. It had been good for Deej to practise. 

   This task became mindless too, but it was only five minutes into the job when he felt large arms close around his body. Master was awake. 

   They stood in each other's company for a moment, neither moving save for the slow rocking in their feet. 

   “Morning, squirt.” Hands said in his deep, hoarse growl. He never was all awake in the mornings, but when he spoke, a shiver shot down Deej's spine. 

   “Good morning, master.” Deej almost croaked, a shy smile spreading across his face. “Breakfast is on its way.”

   “I think I'm hungry for something else, if you catch my drift.” Hands grinned big in Deej's ear. His hands perused the apron Deej wore, lifting it up ever so softly so his free hand could slither under his tunic. Hand's er, hands felt warm to the touch, far warmer than most people would think safe, but that only confirmed the feeling Deej had gotten in his gut when he heard Hands first talk. Master was horny.

   “S...sir, I don't know if we should do it right now, I mean I'm in the middle of a chore, and the food is cooking, and we just woke up, wouldn't you want to let yourself wake up more, er, like in a more conscious sense, I'm sure you're capable of whatever you want to do right now, in this moment, but I just think maybe we should wait until after breakfast to, uhh, y’know, do the… thing.” Deej trailed on even after that, a blushing, nervous mess of putty in the hands of his skilled master. 

   “Deej.” Hands said mid sentence, cutting the boy's rambling off. There was a second of silence, before Dee-Ja felt his master's lips plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek, and the warm hand that was softly rubbing his belly dipped down, under the waistband of his baggy pants.

   “Shut up.” His master said, and with a gasp, Deej's pants fell to the floor in a puddle, and the popping sound of bending knees could be heard just behind him. Deej felt the warm breath of his lover play against his bare ass as fingers and hands slid down to the two thick mounds of fat, kneading them and squeezing them to the rhythm of a heartbeat. Deej moaned as he felt the breathing get faster, his mouth get closer, closer to his tight pucker. The warm, wet feeling that came when tongue met flesh made Dee-Ja call out loud, the sensation washing over him as if he'd been electrocuted, starting from his tight anus and pulsing out to the very tips of his fingers. His master played with him like he was warm clay, squeezing his round ass harder and spreading him farther and farther apart as his tongue worked its way into him. There was a struggle at the backdoor, as Hand’s thick tongue fought at his apprentice's tight anus, hoping to push through and lick deeper in, but the struggle only lasted as long as it should. 

   Within a few seconds, Dee-Ja was calling out again as the unthinkably thick muscle forced itself into his ass. His body shivered under the tantalizing touches of his master's hands and the sudden wideness he felt, the warm feeling of being entered. The slippery muscle slid even deeper, and Deej could feel his master's nose press against the base of his tail. A soft flexing feeling began to squeeze against Deej's insides, the near-fucking of Hand's tongue milking out moans and a few clear globs of thick precum from the tip of his cock. 

   The arousing scenario was enough to turn Deej all the way on, his cock hardening between his legs as he bent over, thrusting his ass into his master's face, the inhibitions falling away as he craved nothing more than the full feeling that was stretching his anus out. He wanted more, he NEEDED more, than just his master's tongue, but as he looked down to see the massive thing at his feet, easily the size of his forearm, a chill of fear went down his body. He wasn't ready for that yet. Luckily, his master's style was more… versatile.

   Deej whimpered as Hands pulled out from his needy ass, the wet feeling that was left behind only egging on the feeling of emptiness, the yearning for something to fill the space where master’s tongue once was. Hands crawled back up Deej’s back, planting a few kisses on his neck with a passionate growl and a rough thrust to the needy rump. 

   Deej realized how loud he had become and instantly closed his gaping mouth and stifled his moaning, a sheepish blush running over his face as his master craned over his shoulder. 

   “I …” Deej inhaled sharply. “I love it when you do that.”

   “I know you do.” Hand’s growled softly. “But I don’t think I’m quite finished yet.”

   Deej whimpered at the feeling of the massive member grinding against his back. “I don’t… think I’m ready for that quite yet.”

   “We have to do a day of stretching and stuff sometime,” Hands said, reaching to take off his apprentice’s apron. “but I don’t think I’m in the mood to top in this one.”

   Whatever was in Deej’s blood, the substance that made him shiver at the slightest touch from his master’s hand, jolted like a cart wreck the second Hand’s suggested this. It wasn’t something specifically out of the ordinary, but it felt so… incredible, no matter which way you looked at it. Deej felt solid as a rock at just the thought of his master, bent over in front of him, his ass spread wide. He felt like his heart was made of lead, fit to burst from his ribcage as he turned around to get a good look of his master. 

   Hands-In-Flames was 38 years old, a fair 16 years older than Deej was. He was heavier set, no matter how much he would jog and workout over a year ago. The only thing he had to show for it from that stage was the sizable muscles he had accumulated, which he decided to keep up with. He was an olive green all over, a sort of cool and mysterious shade of the color, with a dark grey underbelly. His face and shoulders were speckled with reddish spots, and his slicked back red feathers were only accentuated by his deep and gorgeous amber eyes. A single kiss from this man could make Dee-Ja melt into his boots, but right now, as he looked at his master, he felt the same effect sweeping over him. 

   Hands stepped forward, a hand swiftly reaching to grope underneath Deej’s balls, fondling them lightly as his muzzle reached in to meet his apprentice’s, a kiss to be given and received and enjoyed. Both of them moaned into the kiss, their tongues pressed together, Deej tasting a little of his own sweat on his master’s lips. Fuck this was so hot, he thought to himself. So hot he was sweating. So hot he was burning? Why did he smell burned feathers?

   “That’s a little toasty there, Deej.” Hands said as he took a step back, breaking the wondrous kiss and revealing exactly where the burned feathers smell was coming from. A small patch of feathers, pubic ones, was smouldering where Deej had had his hands just a second before. 

   His face paled from the blush he had before. “S..Shit, I’m sorry, master, I didn’t mean to, I-”

   Hands just laughed. “Fire doesn’t hurt me, kiddo.” He said, leaning in to give his boy another kiss.

   “Sorry.” He squeaked again. “So, uhhh, are you gonna…”

   He trailed off with his speech as he saw his lover crouch down, back onto his popping knees. He chuckled a bit as he went down, bringing his snout into Deej’s pubic feathers, just above his throbbing, excited cock. Deej felt his master take a long sniff, then exhale, opening his mouth and letting the warmth of his breath wash over the boy’s cock. The feeling of his tongue appeared again, teasing the hefty balls that dangled from his cock. It shot pleasures like lightning up Deej’s body, and the sensation only intensified when his master slid his cock into his mouth. 

   It took every ounce of self control in Deej’s body to not just unload right there, give his master a nice warm gift. He hadn't realised how pent up he was until this very moment, when his walls grew thin and his patience and demeanour was ever so slightly dissolving into a frenzy of fuck. His moans turned into pitiful whines with a sort of energy behind them, an air of desperation and primal desire. Hands seemed to feel the mood himself, and devoted himself to his task, bobbing in and out, sucking and licking every inch of the boys throbbing cock. Out of the corner of his eye, Deej saw him reach behind himself, a free fingers sliding into Deej's prize. He wanted it, he NEEDED it, and he needed it NOW.

   “I… I’m ready, sir.” He whined. “Please, sir, I'm ready now, I need it.”

   Hands pulled back from his work, leaving his boy throbbing into open air, a strand of saliva linking his need cock and his master's mouth.

   “You want my ass?” He crooned on.

   “Yes sir, please!”

   “You wanna fuck me, huh, boy?” He chuckled. “You wanna see your master bent over for you? You need me to milk you off?”

   The dirty talk was average at best, but Deej’s brain was mud. His mind swimmed with images, scenarios. Hands-In-Flames bent over, tied with leather to their humble wooden bedframe, Hands in the middle of the city, riding his boy’s cock off in front of whoever had stopped to see, Deej thrusting as wildly and as roughly as he could. He couldn't take it anymore. 

   “Get up here and bend over!” He shouted as an order. His master, grinning all the while, triumphant, did as he was told.

   The older man stood up, towering over his apprentice for only a second, the look in his eyes betraying every dirty thought swimming in his mind, before he turned around and bent over. He lifted his tail, and Deej had to resist the urge to blow his load prematurely once again. His ass was about as fat as the rest of his body, with a little bit of jiggle and a whole lotta heat. The mood was affecting the two of them so much, the house had raised a few degrees. Hands lifted his tail, and Deej saw the slightest hint of a well used pucker.

   Their sexual history had been fairly extensive, so Deej knew what to do next. His fingers, which he wet with his own saliva, shakily reached into and around his master's ass, stretching and lubing the greatest sight for his sore eyes. He knew exactly where to press to make him give off slight moans, but it was too much for Deej. Without warning of any kind, Deej plunged his entire cock in.

   Hands moaned slightly, the surprise causing his body to tense a slight bit, which made it all the more ecstatic when Deej pulled back all the way to his tip, then thrust back in. He hugged his master's thick tail, slamming as deep into his man as he could thrust, wild lust in his eyes. He was a man possessed, unable to hear his master's calls for more, the creaking of the wooden floor beneath them, and his own feral growls. All he heard was the slapping of his balls into his master's own, the slight grunts he would utter with every rough slam, and the dulcet moans of the man beneath him. 

   Suddenly, he felt Hand's tense from the inside, his warm walls clenching hard around his already edged cock, and that was more than enough to set him over. He could feel his man, cumming hands free beneath him, but instead of his own orgasming cock, Deej just felt his body go fuzzy, as if he'd been electrocuted. He leaned over and hugged as far around Hand's fat belly as he could, thrusting short and deep, painting the inside walls of his master with his voluminous load. Whatever noises he was making, he couldn't tell, but he indulged on every fevered moan Hands made, each sound of pleasure sweeter than any sugar in the world. 

   There was a moment of silence, where Dee-Ja, bent over and embracing his master, kept his eyes closed, barely conscious as he grinded himself into his master, thrusting his virile load deeper and deeper into his man. The silence was sweeter than any sound in the world, but it was broken by a smell, a wonderful smell. Buttery eggs and fish, tinged with aromatic spices and the smell of warm, buttery bread, wafted into his nostrils as he slowly opened them, taking in the scene around him with fresh eyes. It was the home he lived in with the man he loved, the meal he had made for him, and the quivering form of his lover just below him, sighing contentedly.

   “That,” Hands said dreamily, “was amazing.”

   Deej blushed. “Sorry if I was a bit rough, I was just so riled up and I think I was a little too pent up, I know I was probably a little powerful and stuff, I hope I didn't hurt you or a-”

   “Deej.” Hands said shortly, pulling his apprentice out of his ass and standing to face him. He leaned in and gave his lover another passionate kiss, lingering for a second with a love they needn't speak about, but they always did.

   “Shut up.” He said.

   “I love you.” Deej said, melting into his master's embrace.

   “I love you too.” He replied. 

   And they stood there naked, ignoring the food in the pan and the nails on the counter, ignoring the ambient noises of the world outside, ignoring the crackling fire giving half the warmth that their passionate love gave.

   Then a knock came from the door.


End file.
